User talk:Chriskang
Welcome Hi, welcome to Elements the Game Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the New Master Card List page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 10:26, September 18, 2009 Good job I see you made pages for all the cards. Congratulations, but... they're permanents, not artifacts, or at least I think so. :I consider artifact a sub-type of permanent. That will be explained in the Artifact page. I took the word directly from New Master Card List (see Boneyard card there for example). Chriskang 19:24, September 23, 2009 (UTC) greets hi there, you left a message on my talk page...it was kind of cryptic. What is it that you plan on doing ? --Macst34 22:22, September 24, 2009 (UTC) onboard. Hiya Chris, I'll start focusing my effort on helping your template based approach. also I have a spreadsheet with the level information for everycard. you'll need it to be able to figure out card prices using my formula. There are some rules, but there are also alot instances where no rules can be found. let me know where I can mail you or drop off that spreadsheet. --Macst34 19:23, September 25, 2009 (UTC) heya Chris, check out this spreadsheet: http://www.planetsdb.com/dl.php?f=43233584-elements.xlsx.zip -- 14:27, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks mate, but I already answered on your talk page yesterday ;-) :Btw I was also checking "card id's" at the moment. I'm curious, could you tell me where you found yours? For example, how did you figured out that Discord was between Mutation & Fallen Elf? :Chriskang 15:07, September 26, 2009 (UTC) card ids, it took alot of time, but you load up one of each card on the trainer www.elementsthegame.com\trainer.html and they come out in that order. I am not sure why...since it seems kinda random...but better to follow the game than to make arbitrary orderings. --Macst34 16:17, September 26, 2009 (UTC) about the Elements guide Wow, now that would be some greatly appreciated help! I really love what you did to the Rainbow topic and was wondering how did you do the deck list? I'd really like to use it to add with the decks I often add to the Wiki. about the overwriting; I'm pretty familiar with the overlapping work that can happen here and it's not a problem at all; feel free to work on the article anytime you like! There's a warning message if there is overlapping versions and I'll just be extra cautious not to overwrite anything so everything should be perfectly fine. I would be really grateful for any help with the article, so feel free to improve anything I've done and thanks ahead. :) Breach (cro) 11:37, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Breach Your personal trainer... I saw your personal trainer, which has the bugged False God Ferox on it. Did you program him yourself, or did you simply hack into the game code and got rid of the bug? If you programmed him yourself, then is it possible for you to program other Gods? I would like to see a couple more Gods, especially SG's Godkiller made into a God. BTW, you said you aren't a native English speaker. Judging from your name (Chris Kang), are you from China? If yes, then hooray, cuz I'm from China, too. Can you tell? If not, well... Devilord Bloodshadow 05:53, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :This is indeed what I plan to do this weekend. See this: http://elementstheforum.smfforfree3.com/index.php/topic,869.15/topicseen.html :And no, I'm not Chinese, I'm French :) :Chriskang 08:58, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Whoa... Your personal trainer can sell Marks, and empty weapon and shield slots?! Wouldn't that bug the game? HOLY BLEEP you can upgrade the marks and empty slots!!! PS: You're not Chinese? Sorry, I assumed the "Kang" was some Chinese last name... If it's not, then may I ask what is it? Devilord Bloodshadow 23:53, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :It's just a nickname that my friends gave me. It comes from an old French commercial for a car called Kangoo. :Anyway, I recommend you read this: http://elementstheforum.smfforfree3.com/index.php/topic,937.0.html : :-) :Chriskang 00:03, October 18, 2009 (UTC) New FGs... I see that you have made pages about the user-created Gods. But after checking your personal trainer, I think that you haven't added them in yet. So are you going to add them all in, or just some of them?Devilord Bloodshadow 19:23, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :I plan to add them all. I'll let you know when it's done. Chriskang 20:08, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Oh (About Halt response) Well, I didn't know. Still, it was unnice of him that I didn't even know. New room in your trainer I made a series of 13 False Gods called the "Lords"; twelve of them are strictly Mono decks, and their 13th, the leader, is a rainbow deck. I would like you to make a separate room in your trainer for my "Lords" pantheon, since you already made a separate room for Dragoon's Neo Gods. Devilord Bloodshadow 00:39, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :No problem mate. No need to repeat here what you said on the forum ;) :You'll have to be patient though. I don't plan to update the regular rooms before the end of the JFF challenge. Chriskang 00:50, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Sorry about that... OK, I've moved all the card list articles back to where they're supposed to be. Sorry that I didn't realize... XD Devilord Bloodshadow 00:53, November 21, 2009 (UTC)